


[Script Offer][F4M] We've Been Apart for FAR Too Long...

by fluff_cunningham



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Anal Play, F/M, Fdom, Gonewildaudio, Pet Names, audio script, f4m - Freeform, gwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_cunningham/pseuds/fluff_cunningham
Summary: [Voicemail][Fdom][Pet Names][Taller Woman][Dirty Talk] Mentions of [Cunnilingus][Ass Eating][Amazon Position][Creampie][Facefucking][Pegging][Aftercare]
Kudos: 2





	[Script Offer][F4M] We've Been Apart for FAR Too Long...

By Reddit user u/fluff-cunningham. If you decide to fill this script, please remember to tag my username in the body of your post, as well as the comments! I only consent to audio adaptations being posted for non-commercial purposes, and as long as I am properly credited for my work.  
  
This work is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial 4.0 International License. To view a copy of this license, visit http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/ or send a letter to Creative Commons, PO Box 1866, Mountain View, CA 94042, USA.  
  
This script is made by adults, for adults. All characters are 18+ years of age.  
  
Would you like to modify this script to better suit your style? Minor changes are perfectly fine, but please ask me before making major changes such as the setting, overall premise, etc.

Synopsis: A domme's been overwhelmed by work lately, and hasn't been able to spend quality time with her sub. Modern technology gives us neat options like sexting and video chat, but this domme's feeling a little old-school...

NOTE: The domme is gradually getting more and more aroused over the course of this script, so feel free to add any extra moans/grunts/whatever throughout the performance as you see fit.

SFX [generic voicemail prompt, with the usual beep at the end]

[clears throat] Hello, kitten. It's me.

You probably couldn't reach the phone in time, or perhaps you turned it off.

You need not apologize; I know you would never ignore me on purpose.

Anyway, I trust you're doing well? We haven't seen each other in a few weeks.

[sigh] Far too long, if you ask me.

Work has been AGONIZING lately. Our fiscal year is coming to an end, and the board is running everyone ragged to try and boost our numbers.

[getting irritated] UGH, it just makes me so...[calming down] wait, I'm getting sidetracked.

Work's not important right now, you are. I can't forget that.

[heavy sigh] Your Mistress misses you dearly, sweetheart. She misses everything about you.

Your alluring eyes, your elegant hands, your soft and inviting lips...

The way your face lights up in my presence, the adorable whimpers you make while resting in my arms...

...And of course, the INTOXICATING moans you make as you approach your climax.

I think about your beautiful, sweating, shivering body every time I touch myself. No matter how vivid the memory, it never comes close to what I've experienced in person.

Each time we play together, it's magical. You always orgasm as though it's your first time all over again [giggle]

Such a delightful, innocent boy you are. And SUCH a screamer [laughs]

If I had my way we would drive your neighbors insane, every. Single. Night.

But alas, our situation is different for now. It will change eventually, though. It HAS to.

I cannot go without your tender embrace for much longer. And I know you're craving my body, as well.

The way it towers over you, the way it smothers your delicate frame as we lie in bed together...

All important qualities, of course. You must be cared for and protected from the dangers of this world.

My hands long to grab your chin once more, and hold it up so I can kiss you.

My arms ache to lift you up once more, and carry you to the bedroom like the princess that you are.

Ahh, remember the first time I tossed you onto my bed? You let out a nice little moan, and spread your legs rather quickly [giggle]

Such a compliant little slut; I don't think I've ever had to repeat a single order I've given you.

Soon enough, dear, you'll have many more opportunities to prove what a good boy you are.

It will be a dream come true the next time we meet. I'll throw my arm around your waist, and pull you in for the most wonderful kiss of your life.

And then I'll shove you up against the wall, so I can hear that EXCELLENT mixture of shock and arousal escape your lips.

Your cock is nothing short of a treasure, but I think I'll let your pants stay buckled at first.

I prefer the idea of shoving my hand down your pants, and stroking you for a while.

Oooh, and I could choke you with my other hand....just tightly enough so that you understand who's in charge.

As I recall, that combination made you explode in your pants last time [giggle]

But will I let you cum? Hmmm....no, I'll just edge you until you're begging to be finished. [sinister laugh]

Mistress does love to hear you beg, especially since you like to come up with SUCH creative promises!

However, darling, those won't work this time. You'll have to go down on me if you want your...sweet release.

After all, why would I bother training that mouth of yours if I can't reap the rewards? [giggle]

I haven't yet decided if I'll have you kneel in front of me, or if I'll lay you down and bury my ass in your face.

You know what? I'll go with the latter option. Your face deserves to have this firm, round ass wrapped around it.

And that way, you can eat my ass once you're done with my pussy.

[happy sigh] I love how you suck on my clit so skillfully. And the way you like to dart your tongue in and out of me...[moan]...irresistible.

Don't worry cupcake, I'll let you come up for air every now and then. You're not allowed to pass out until AFTER I've thoroughly fucked you [giggle]

Speaking of which, I'll waste no time mounting that lovely cock after your mouth has done its job.

I already look like an Amazon compared to you, so I might as well act the part...and plow you into the mattress [giggle]

I can't wait to hear your labored breathing as you get closer and closer; to see you buck those sexy hips out of pure instinct.

You're addicted to being topped, and I intend to satisfy those cravings.

I'll be on the pill, too, because there is NO FUCKING WAY I'm letting you pull out after we've spent so much time apart.

Mmmm...that hot and sticky load will feel SO good inside me...and it won't be the only one.

We can rest for a while after the first time, maybe eat some snacks.

And when you're ready, I'll attach my strap-on...You know which one. Your favorite!

The purple one, with its smooth texture, and the curve that's perfectly angled for hitting your G-spot [giggle]

As you're probably assuming, I won't start with your ass. Ohhh no.

Your splendid mouth will make a return, baby, as I force you onto your knees and fuck your face.

I'll be gentle, and let you suck on it beforehand.

I hope you've been practicing, because your throat's gonna take EVERY inch of me this time [giggle]

I'll grab a fistful of hair as I watch your head bob up and down.

And I won't stop until tears are running down your pretty little face.

After I'm done admiring the saliva ooze from one hole, I'll bend you over and take the other one.

Sweet little pup, your ass may be small but it's still nice and shapely. Perfectly smackable...and fuckable [giggle]

[sigh] It's been three long weeks since I've grabbed your hips and pounded those cheeks. Three weeks since I've grabbed your neck and forced you to look back at me. Three weeks since you've arched your back and PLEADED for me to go deeper into you.

It's nothing short of a travesty, one that WILL be corrected.

Make sure you're hydrated and well-fed, because I'm gonna spend that ENTIRE night draining you [giggle]

And when you're a broken, whimpering mess, then we can cuddle.

I've never been more at peace than when my little gumdrop is resting quietly on my chest.

You have to do that so I can hold you close, gently stroke your hair...

...Tell you how perfect you are. How grateful I am that you're mine.

In the morning we can eat some breakfast, MAYBE fool around some more [giggle] and talk about our plans for the future.

[short pause] Oh shit, I've lost track of time. I hope your voicemail's still recording!

I'll be pissed if it isn't...at the voicemail, obviously. Not you.

Call me back when you get this message, kitten. I love you. Goodbye!

SFX [voicemail beep]


End file.
